


Cigarette

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bored Jim, Cigarettes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Smoking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La cigarette et Jim ne sont pas vraiment bons amis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Papieros (Cigarette)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626606) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Jim ne fumait pas. Étrangement, ça ne lui allait pas. Quand Sebastian fumait, Moriarty ouvrait les fenêtres, n'en supportant pas l'odeur. Jim avait d'autre alternative pour son ennui, mais la cigarette n'était pas de la partie. Du moins, la fumée.

Sebastian avait du nombre de fois cherché après son paquet parce que Moriarty s'amusait à le cacher. D'autres fois, Jim lui piquait sa cigarette, brûlant le blond ou la mettant sur sa propre langue. Moran l'arrêtait aussitôt. Excité et incapable de travailler; il tira dans un mur.

Sebastian pense arrêter de fumer depuis.


End file.
